mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1
|return = None |withdraw = None |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = None |winner = "An Me Deis Na Klaío" |pre = |nex2 = 2 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = | Blue = }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1 was the first edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. It took place in Kalamata, Greece, on the 25 January 2018. 15 countries participated: Albania, Croatia, Cyprus, France, Greece, Italy, Kosovo, Lebanon, Malta, Morocco, Portugal, Romania, San Marino, Spain, and Syria. The winner was the host country, Greece with the song "An Me Deis Na Klaío" performed by Helena Paparizou featuring Anastasios Rammos. Italy came 2nd and Portugal came 3rd. Location The contest was hosted in Kalamata, Greece, following a decision made by the contest's creator. Venue The contest took place at the Municipal Theatre of Kalamata. To date, this venue remains the smallest host venue of a Mediterraneanvision event. About the host city Kalamata (Greek: Καλαμάτα Kalamáta) is the second most populous city of the Peloponnese peninsula, after Patras, in southern Greece and the largest city of the homonymous administrative region. The capital and chief port of the Messenia regional unit, it lies along the Nedon River at the head of the Messenian Gulf. The 2011 census recorded 69,849 inhabitants for the wider Kalamata Municipality, of which 62,409 in the municipal unit of Kalamata proper. Kalamata is renowned as the land of the Kalamatianos dance and Kalamata olives. The second-oldest Chamber of Commerce in the Mediterranean, after that of Marseille, exists in Kalamata. The traditional product of the era are the well known black Kalamata olives. Plus, the factories of the Karelia Tobacco Company have been operating in Kalamata since 1888. }} Format Visual design The theme for the contest, Ride Your Wave!, was unveiled on the 29 December 2017 on the contest's Google+ Community. Contest The contest consisted of a Final on the 25 January 2018. Running order Countries performed in alphabetical order. Participating countries On the 30 December 2017, the MBU announced that 15 countries would take part in the contest. Participants Scoreboard Jury 12 points Other countries * - BNT was originally going to debut in the first edition but later decided not to participate without clearing any specific reasons. Incidents Incorrect amount of online voting points After the voting, it became clear that the total amount of online voting points was different from the total amount of jury points, being 192 points less. The MBU later fixed the issue, resulting in Spain coming 8th instead of 6th, Albania coming 6th instead of 8th, Kosovo coming 12th instead of 11th, and Cyprus coming 11th instead of 12th. The MBU made certain that this issue would never happen again in future editions. Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 1